World Drops
When you killing a mob (or using Prizebox), you have a chance to drop an Immortal item. Absolute majority of items in Roshpit Champions have random drop chances. Full list of Immortal Items All common, uncommon, rare and mythical gear items have random drop rules, as well as majority of Immortal Items. Here's the list of Immortal Items which drops randomly in any of current maps and special rolls they give. Items which have special conditions of drop, or drop randomly only on specific map listed here: Specific Drops' Rolls which contains info about rolls on that type of gea Specific Drops' Locations which contains info about locations and conditions of drop Some of random immortal items can rarely be replaced with Arcana Rarity Items, in example Adamantine Samurai Helmet can be replaced by Bladedancer Bushido. Immortal items can be reforged by Blacksmith. Possible rerolls. Current number of World Drop immortal items is 146. Head Slot |- | |Arcane Cascade Hat | |- | |Blinded Glint of Onu | |- | |Brazen Kabuto of the Desert Realm | |- | |Cap of Wild Nature | |- | |Carbuncle's Helm of Reflection | |- | |Crest of the Umbral Sentinel | |- | |Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor | |- | |Crown of the Ruby Dragon | |- | |Death Whisper Helm | |- | |Emerald Douli | |- | |Excavator's Focus Cap | |- | |Guard of Grithault | |- | |Guard of Luma | |- | |Helm of the Iron Colossus | |- | |Helm of the Silent Templar | |- | |Hood of the Chosen | |- | |Odin Helmet | |- | |Hood of the Defiler | |- | |Hyper Visor | |- | |Mask of Mugato | |- | |Mask of Tyrius | |- | |Mask of Phantom Sorcerer | |- | |Stormcrack Helm | |- | |Sturdy Centaur Horns | |- | |Scourge knights helm | |- | |Shroud of Eternal Night | |- | |Super Ascendency Mask | |- | |Swamp Witch's Hat | |- | |Trickster's Mask | |- | |White Mage's Shroud | |- | |Wolfir Druid's Spirit Helm | |- | |Wraith Crown | |- | |Wraith Hunter's Steel Helm | |- | |Veil of the Cerulean Highguard | |} Body slot |7 shields after R cast Link |- | |Armor of the Violet Guard | |Lv2 allows to destroy enemy armor, and decent amout of runes. Link |- | |Avalanche Plate | |Link Link |- | |Bladestorm Vest | | Link |- | |Bluestar Armor | |High manaregen on 1st slot High mobility skill Link |- | |Doomplate | | Link |- | |Enchanted Solar Cape | | Link |- | |Featherwhite Armor | | Link |- | |Gilded Soul Cage | | Link |- | |Gold Plate of Leon | |+60% to main attributeLink |- | |Golden War Plate | |High armor roll 2400 Great buff to physical damage +700% -65% magic damage Oriented on phys builds, good combo with Epsilon Eyeglass Link |- | |Hermit's Spike Shell | | Link |- | |Hurricane Vest | | Link |- | |Ice Quill Carapace | | Link |- | |Infused Mageplate | | Link |- | |Legion Vestments | | Link |- | |Mystic Mana Wall | | Link |- | |Nightmare Rider Mantle | | Link |- | |Ocean Tempest Pallium | | Link |- | |Outland Stone Cuirass | | Link |- | |Plate of the Watcher | | Link |- | |Robe of Flooding | | Link Link Link |- | |Savage Plate of Og'Thun | | Link |- | |Seraphic Soulvest | |Pure item damage Link |- | |Skyforge Flurry Plate | |High armor - 3600 on 1st slot Link |- | |Sorcerer's Regalia | | Link |- | |Space Tech Vest | | Link |- | |Spellslinger's Coat | | Link |- | |Staggering Knight Crusher Armor | | Link |- | |Stormshield Cloak | |Very high amount of armor.(4455+4455) Link |- | |The Infernal Prison | |High armor amount (3000) Link |- | |Vampiric Breastplate | |Heal on Q. Useful when Q has DOT damage i.e. Venomort. Link |- | |Vestments of the Dark Arts | | Link |- | |Vestments of the Dragon Ceremony | | Link |- | |Windsteel Armor | | Link |} Hands slot |Infinite base damage grow on single target. Link |- | |Bladeforge Gauntlet | |Infinite armor reduction on single target Link |- | |Claw of Azinoth | |High amount of runes. Easier to roll better runes than Magebane Gloves, but has defence penalty. Link |- | |Cytopian Laser Glove | |Link |- | |Eternal Essence Gauntlet | |Lifesteal roll Link |- | |Far Seer's Enchanted Gloves | |Great potencial to get base attack damage, based on your main attribute. Link |- | |Frostburn Gauntlets | |Adds chance to pure AOE damage instance to your W. Link |- | |Gauntlet of Divine Purity | |Adds pure damage to autoattacks Link |- | |Glove of the Forgotten Ghost | |Enchances DOT, ghost element roll Link |- | |Gauntlet of the High Flame | |Link Link |- | |Grasp of the Elders | |Link |- | |Greensand Copper Gauntlets | |No ability Link |- | |Halcyon Soul Glove | |Nice base damage gain, adds 50% bonuses from stats, as armor, HP, Mana, regens, attack speed. Link |- | |Ironbound Gloves | | Link |- | |Living Gauntlet | | Link |- | |Magebane Gloves | |High amount of runes Link |- | |Malachite Shade Bracer | | Link |- | |Marauder Gloves | | Link |- | |Master Gloves | |Free BAD and giant pool of runes. Link |- | |Mordiggus Gauntlet | |Good combo with Bloodstone boots, Hope of Saitaru Link |- | |Mountain Vambraces | |Link |- | |Phoenix Gloves | |Base attack damage source and healing source. Link |- | |Power Ranger Glove | |Post-mitigation amp for physical damage and bonus damage Link |- | |Proud Gloves | |Link |- | |Royal Wristguards | |Link |- | |Scarecrow Gloves | |Extreme values of mana regen based on intelligence Link |- | |Shadow Armlet | |Link |- | |Shadowflame Fist | |Link |- | |Silverspring Gloves | |Link |- | |Spirit Glove | |Link |- | |Stormcloth Bracer | |Link |- | |Wraps of the Grand Arcanist | |Base ability damage based on intelligence - 0.3% per 10 INT Link |- | |Heavy Echo Gauntlet | |All instances of Item Damage and Base Ability Damage strike the target an additional 2 times. Rolls 7200 STR on pr2 and 4200 armor on pr3 Link |} Boots slot |While movespeed is equal to or less than 300, incoming damage is reduced by 80% and outgoing damage is increased by 150%. The buff sticks for 6 seconds if your movespeed moves back above 300. Post mitigation buff is decent, but reliably works only on heroes which can have low mobility. Link |- | |Admiral's Boots | |Giant and easy obtainable pool of runes Link |- | |Arcanys Slippers | |Arcane element roll Link |- | |Bladeslinger Boots | |Link |- | |Blue Dragon Greaves | |Link |- | |Boots of Old Wisdom | |Link |- | |Boots of the Violet Guard | |Link |- | |Crusader Boots | |Link |- | |Dunetreads | |Link |- | |Falcon Boots | |Link |- | |Fire Walkers | |Link |- | |Guardian Greaves | |Link |- | |Mana Striders | |Allows alternate way to regen mana, on high max mana values becomes very significant. Good use with Divine Grasp of Kings (Bahamut hand arcana) Link |- | |Moon Tech Runners | |Link |- | |Neptune's Water Gliders | |Link |- | |Pathfinder's Resonant Boots | |Allows to effectively regen both mana and HP on builds which can take one hit and retreat (100% evasion + stone falcon trinket builds) Link |- | |Redrock Footwear | |Link |- | |Resplendent Rubber Boots | |Link |- | |Rooted Feet | |Link |- | |Sandstream Slippers | |Link |- | |Sange Boots | |Link |- | |Sonic Boots | |Link |- | |Temporal Warp Boots | |Temporal element roll, can be used on heroes with max R abuse, such as Auriun and Paladin. Method of abuse: cast R, cast E, cast next R counting both channel time and boots cooldown, repeat. Link |- | |Tranquil Boots | |Link |- | |Voyager Boots | |Good boots for R-based builds. Link |- | |Yasha Boots | |Sets BAT on 1.1, which dramatically increases attack speed. Link |- | |Steamboots | |Buffs item damage 0.3% per 10 agility Link |} Trinket slot |Link |- | |Antique Mana Relic | |Link |- | |Arbor Dragonfly | |Link |- | |Blacksmith's Tablet | |Link |- | |Epsilon's Eyeglass | |Link |- | |Fractional Enhancement Geode | |Link |- | |Galaxy Orb | |Link |- | |Gem of Eternal Frost | |Link |- | |Hope of Saytaru | |Link |- | |Lifesource Vessel | |Link |- | |Pendant of the Azure Empire | |Link |- | |Raven Idol Lv1 | |Link |- | |Raven Idol Lv2 | |Link |- | |Ring of Nobility | |Link |- | |Ring of Nobility Augmented | |Link |- | |Sapphire Lotus | |Link |- | |Signus Charm | |Link |- | |Stone of Gordon | |Link |- | |Tome of Chaos | |Link |- | |Torch of Gengar | |Link |- | |Volcano Orb | |Link |- | |Monkey Paw | |Link |- | |Arcane Charm | |Link |}